the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer House
The Summer House, alternatively known as '''Blackmere House '''in Castle Gate, west Cornwall, was a property owned by the Black family. It featured six bedrooms, a stately dining room, and an old family graveyard. It has long since fallen into disrepair and is the most derelict property owned by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It was last used by Pollux Black and his wife Irma as a summer home, in the childhood years of Walburga, Alphard, and Cygnus Black. The family graveyard at Blackmere House is home to the final resting place of Corvus Black, Cygnus Black I, Aphra Black (née Lestrange), Cygnus Black II, Elladora Black (née Maxime), Arcturus Black I, Misapinoa Black, and Sirius Black I. The graveyard began to be used again with the burials of Pollux Black, his wife, Irma, Cassiopeia Black, and Alphard Black. There is also a symbolic grave for Regulus Black IV inside the cemetery, and the body of Altair Black, too, rests in an otherwise unmarked grave, underneath a large oak tree. History Early history Blackmere House was constructed in the year 1817 for Corvus Black, son of Betelgeuse, and brother of Cygnus Black I. Corvus Black participated directly in the laying out of the estate, gardens and woodlands to prove his knowledge of forestry and landscaping. An earlier smaller house on the site was demolished to make way for a new and far larger house, though the original entrance portico survives as the main gateway to the walled garden. When Corvus Black died, childless, his elder brother inherited the property and made use of it as a summer home. Later history Later generations of the Black family continued to use the house as a summer home, including Cygnus Black II and his wife Ursula Black (née Flint). A small graveyard was constructed in 1848 with the death of Corvus Black, and Cygnus Black I, Cygnus II's father, was also buried there, along with his wife Aphra. This continued until Pollux Black and his wife Irma made use of the property. After that, the Black family was so small that properties such as these were no longer needed. The house has sat empty for many years. Layout Grounds The Summer House is host to sprawling grounds. There is an oak tree beside a graveyard that is relatively well-kept, but much of the grounds have overgrown. The family graveyard at Blackmere House is home to the final resting place of Corvus Black, Cygnus Black I, Aphra Black (née Lestrange), Cygnus Black II, Elladora Black (née Maxime), Arcturus Black I, Misapinoa Black, and Sirius Black I. The graveyard began to be used again with the burials of Pollux Black, his wife, Irma, Cassiopeia Black, and Alphard Black. There is also a symbolic grave for Regulus Black IV inside the cemetery, and the body of Altair Black, too, rests in an otherwise unmarked grave, underneath a large oak tree. Ground Floor Not much is known about the layout of the ground floor. There is an entrance hall leading to a large marble staircase that has fallen to neglect, with an overgrowth of leaves and vines, and there are cracks on at least a few of the steps. There is a stately dining hall that apparently exists as the most preserved room of the entire estate. Upper Floors There are two upper floors, and each must host three bedrooms. There is a drawing room on the first floor that is also mostly preserved. Category:Locations Category:Black family possessions Category:Wizarding Estates Category:Houses Category:The Summer House